


happy father's day

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [81]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec wishing Magnus Happy Father's Day.





	happy father's day

**marriage is many years of**  
**sleepovers with your favourite weirdo.**

When Alec comes home with a plate of pansy, tiny lily pads and honeysuckle stems raised high enough to be hiding half his face as he wishes Magnus, "Happy Father's Day", Magnus is looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I clearly missed something".

With both eyes peeking over the plateful of petals and a wide smile hiding behind, Alec answers, "I hope not, big daddy― my big daddy".

Magnus nearly spews the sip of tea in his mouth but soon composes himself. "And here I was thinking I'd finally made you my husband for all eternity".

Alec then does the impossible thing and is smiling even wider and more radiant than before, putting a honeysuckle stem in his mouth and sucking the nectar out before leaning in, "Husband, sugar plum, fairy, pineapple cupcake, the big dipper, big daddy― Magnus, you're my everything every day for all eternity".

Magnus sucks in his breath, slowly releases then reaches in the bowl and tosses a few purple, blue and yellow pansy blossoms in his mouth, his eyes widening as the flavours pop in his mouth and he must like it for he reaches forward again and tosses a few more.

"Good?" Alec asks.

"So good. Perfect, even. Feeling like I could live for a few more eternities", but Alec can hear the dot dot dot.

"But?"

"But"... Magnus takes another share of petals in his mouth, "It's missing something".

Alec makes a thinking sound, "Cream cheese? Mayonnaise? Some salted crackers?"

"Yes that's it, your lips", Magnus leans in, "It's missing your lips".

And Alec laughs, "That was never in the options I just listed".

Magnus kisses him again, "It's the default setting".

Honestly,

Alec so badly wants to reply but no word can compare to the constant poetry his heart recites for Magnus so he kisses his husband again hugs him awhile then says, "Magnus, I really can't wait to start a family with you", he hugs even tighter, burying his face in Magnus's neck, "But jokes aside, I really mean what I said back then, you're going to be a hell of a dad".

The honeysuckle runs wild and pure and sweet in their mouths.

Magnus licks away the extra honey.

"We'll both be".

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
